


Theater Kids

by tooberjoober



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, abuse mention, homophobia tw, theater kid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelica Schuyler is the student director for Liberty High's production of Spring Awakening. With the help of her assistant director, Thomas Jefferson, and the techs and actors they plan to have the best show ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overture

**Author's Note:**

> So…yeah. For once it's not that weird that they're all LGBT+ because they're theater kids. Also I know I should be writing for Bartender and stuff, but I got the idea for this and I had to. CAUSE ALL OF MY SHIPS IN ONE CONVENIENT FIC WITH A HELLA RAD MUSICAL. Also every chapter name will be a song from a musical so…yeah. This is an outlet for me to be COMPLETE AND TOTAL TRASH

Angelica, a thin dark skinned girl who easily commanded the attention of the room, looked around the room at all the people. She smiled seeing that everyone that was supposed to be there was there. She looked up from her clipboard and offered the other students a brilliant grin. "Hello everybody and welcome to Liberty High's performance of Spring Awakening! I'd first like to thank all of you so much for agreeing to do this. Especially our supervisor, Mr. Washington." She gestured to a tall intimidating man sitting in the back of the classroom looking between a phone and a laptop. He lazily waved a hand in greeting, not looking up from his phone.

Some students waved back or greeted the teacher, but of course none as loud as Alexander Hamilton, an excitable junior with flowing hair that went down to his shoulders. "Hey Mr. Washington!"

"Be quiet and listen to Miss Schuyler, Hamilton." Washington sighed, sounding very tired.

Angelica grinned brightly, the kind of smile that seemed to be able to control people. "Alright guys, so a couple of things before we start to read through the script…" She trailed off looking at her clipboard. "First off, hello! I'm Angelica Schuyler and I'm directing this play. My assistant director, Thomas Jefferson," She gestured to a tall, handsome teen with a mess of curly hair. "Is handing out scripts right now." She seemed to really enjoy calling Thomas her assistant. Thomas shot her a glare that didn't seem to actually be too malicious in nature.

"Secondly, there is a small fee to pay for costumes and scripts, it's due by next Friday. And oh I'd like you all to meet Hercules,our costume designer," She gestured to a broad shouldered teen with a wide smile on his face. "John, our set designer and vocal coach," A shorter teen with his curly pulled back. "And finally Lafayette, they will be helping with makeup and they have a part in the play as well." Angelica put emphasis on Laf's pronouns, and the tall teen with their curly hair pulled into a bun, nodded their head gratefully.

"Alright so that's everything!" Angelica smiled. "Today we're going to read through the script and listen to the songs, alright?"

 

* * *

James, a small quiet teen with his hair trimmed close to his head, kept his head lowered, his eyes locked onto his phone. He loved performing, he really did. He just had to get into the swing of it again and get more comfortable around these people. He was certain that within a week he would be fine.

Thomas Jefferson handed him a script. Thomas was a year ahead of him (Thomas being a senior while James was a junior) so James didn't expect him to say anything.

"You deserve the lead role." Thomas said to him softly. "You did amazingly in your audition."

"I um…thank you." James mumbled, hiding his reddening face in his turtleneck. "But I'm happy with the part I got. Moritz has a more interesting character to me." James explained.

"Still you should have at least been offered the lead." Thomas insisted.

James shook his head and was about to say something before Angelica approached them. "Thomas you can flirt later." She scolded, a smile gracing her features.

James further buried his face in his sweater as Thomas stuck his tongue out, not even trying to make an excuse for himself.

 

* * *

Thomas walked up to Angelica while Alexander and Eliza, the leads, were singing. He frowned at her. "Why the fuck did Hamilton get the lead instead of Madison?" He asked.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Jesus Thomas, have a bit of a crush?" She teased, wagging her eyebrows and nudging his side with her elbow.

Thomas scoffed. "Yeah right." He said sarcastically, casting a quick glance at James. "He's got a fantastic voice and he's a lot less irritating than Hamilton."

"Okay, listen, Tommy." Angelica tucked strand behind her ear, pulling her clipboard to her chest. "I'm doing this for you. James could've rocked Melchior, but he's going to do amazing as Moritz."

"What do you mean you're doing this for me?" Thomas asked, crossing his arms.

"If James was the lead he'd have to kiss and fake fuck a beautiful girl." Angelica explained. "But…if you don't have a crush on him maybe I'll talk to him about playing Melchior."

Thomas sighed, shooting a glare at Angelica. "No, no. It's too late. He said he likes Moritz's character more."

Angelica gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "So you've spoken to him? Do I hear wedding bells in the future?" She put a hand to her ear as if she was listening for said bells.

"Shut up." Thomas frowned, glancing down to hide his reddening face as James started to sing again.

* * *

 

Sam, a small thin teen with light brown hair, read through his script, a shocked expression coming across his face. He cleared his throat, glancing around the room. He met the gaze of an admittedly handsome boy who was tall with dirty blond hair and blue eyes (what was his name? George?) and he quickly looked away, once again beginning his search for Angelica. He jumped up from his seat, seeing her and tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

"Um yes…Samuel, what is it?" Angelica asked, glancing up from the script she was making notes in.

"Well you see my character is…um well he's…" Sam trailed off, biting his lip.

"Gay?" Angelica raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Well why did you pick me to play him?" Sam asked, the tips of his ears reddening.

"Wait…" Angelica looked up from her script, confused. "You're _not_ gay? Like at all?" She asked.

Sam gasped, sounding offended. "No! I am not gay!"

"Oh…" Angelica bit her lip, looking around. "We don't have anyone else to play the part. Can you, ya know, play the part?" She asked. "You don't have to actually be gay. You just have to," She coughed. "Make out with a guy." She coughed again.

Sam looked up at her in surprise. His face reddened as he lowered his gaze. He sighed, closing his eyes. "Fine…who is it that I'll be," He cleared his throat, refusing to use her wording. "Kissing."

"George." Angelica pointed to the handsome teen that Sam had most certainly not been staring at before. George must have heard his name, because he glanced over and saw them staring. He waved, winking at Sam. Angelica smiled, patting Sam on the back. "Oh and just one quick thing you should know, George is gay." She said, glancing at George.

Sam groaned, walking back to his seat and putting his face in his hands, the tips of his ears redder than he thought they could be. How was he going to do this?

 

* * *

George walked up to Angelica during the break. "So, you convinced him to do it?" He asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I did." Angelica rolled her eyes. She held out her hand expectantly. "Pay up."

George rolled his eyes and handed her a ten dollar bill. "Thank you for your services." He turned to walk back to his seat.

"Hey," Angelica said to get his attention. He turned back to her. "You know there are easier ways to get a date. Asking him out for instance." She said, speaking like George was dumb.

"Sam thinks he's straight." George said, crossing his arms.

"Thinks?" Angelica asked.

"I see him stare at me and blush. And other guys too." George nodded towards Sam. "Of course I prefer it when he's staring at me, but…" He shrugged. "Oh and just so you know," George faked a pout. "I don't know how well I'm going to do during our kissing scene. We'll probably have to work on it a lot." He winked.

"You're a little shit." Angelica said, shaking her head and smiling fondly.

George shrugged, returning to his seat.

 

* * *

Alexander glanced quickly between John Laurens and Eliza, returning his gaze to his script before either of them noticed. His leading lady and their vocal coach were both very attractive and Alexander was almost certain that by this rate he would be blinded by their radiance within two weeks. Laurens with his curly hair pulled back and a spattering of freckles over his face. He looked down at a piece of paper, probably a set design, and he chewed at his lip.

Alex realized that he started staring again and he quickly averted his gaze. Then Eliza began singing with her voice of an angel. Alexander looked over at her, with her clear pale skin and long dark hair. There was absolutely no way that Alexander's face wasn't red.

And from the couple of minutes he got to talk to them, they both seemed very nice and cool. Alexander once again thought of how dead he was and he started trying to figure out a way to keep his cool when he had to around them.

Alex's friend, Lafayette, seemed to be noticing Alex's dismay, or his red face. Laf followed his gaze and shook their head, clucking their tongue. "Both of them?" They said teasingly. "A bit greedy isn't it?" They let out a small laugh.

Alex looked at Laf shocked. "I-I'm not going to pursue either one of them!" He hissed indignantly. "They're just both really _really_ attractive." Alex muttered, looking down.

Lafayette laughed. "I suppose so, mon ami. Although I don't see why you shouldn't pursue one of them." They shrugged.

"Are you kidding me?" Alex asked incredulously. "They're both way out of my league!"

Lafayette looked at Alex like he was crazy. "Mon ami, you think too little of yourself." He shook his head. "You're more attractive than you believe."

Alex scoffed and looked at Eliza. "Yeah right…"


	2. No Me Diga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so it's been a while! But here ya go! So if you didn't know, No Me Diga is a song from In The Heights (another musical that Lin Manuel Miranda wrote) and it's a fun song about gossip and stuff, so it works!
> 
> Also I'm not sure about the rating for this. There's language and implied stuff so, I don't know if it should be mature or what??? So yeah if any of you guys have any opinions about that.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading! Kudos and comments make my day so I'd love it if you left any! Hope you like it :D

Angelica looked around the auditorium, drinking the last bit of her Starbucks. It seemed like half of her cast was lovesick and the other half was oblivious. She thought she had enough of that with George and Thomas, but in the car on the way home from their last rehearsal her sister, Eliza, couldn't shut up about Hamilton. The funny thing was, she thought he wasn't interested. Angelica watched Alexander as his gaze fluttered between Eliza, his script, and…John Laurens, his face briefly reddening any time he looked at either person.

 _Yeah._ Angelica mused after a particularly long moment that Alex spent staring at Eliza. _He's definitely not interested._

"Hey Angie," Hercules Mulligan, the resident costumer and the man who somehow knew every piece of gossip and every rumor before anyone else got wind of it, said, walking up to her. "You hear that Maria was thinking of getting back with Reynolds?"

"What?" Angelica raised an eyebrow, pretending the news didn't upset her as much as it did. "Did he stop saying that her sexuality wasn't valid?" She asked dryly. "Or did he simply stop threatening her?"

"Neither." Hercules sighed. "Apparently he's trying to guilt trip her into going back to him."

Angelica scowled. "Remind me to talk to her later." She said. "And thanks for telling me." She sighed running a hand through her hair.

 

* * *

Angelica looked at George like he was crazy. "What the fuck? No way in hell I'm telling him that!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Offer me a hundred dollars and it's still not enough for me to say that!"

George pouted. "Come on, please Angie? I really want him to like me."

"And you think that the way to do that is getting someone to tell him you have a big dick?" Angelica asked incredulously. "What the fucking hell, George? I thought you had a bit more sense than that!"

George shook his head. "Please Angie? I'll up it to twenty this time?" He begged.

"Find someone else to be in your little scheme, I'm done helping you dumbasses with your personal problems." She said, although she doubted it would be the last time.

"Who else would do it?" George asked with a sigh.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Hamilton's usually willing to do almost anything for a quick buck."

George made a face, but he shrugged, pulling Angelica into a quick hug. "Thanks Angie!" He exclaimed, cheerfully.

Angelica rolled her eyes, wondering how they were ever going to get anything done with people constantly flirting and planning on how to get into each other's pants. But then she thought about the plot of the play and realized that this was probably perfectly fine practice. A way to get into character.

* * *

"I'm not a fan of his personality, but damn have you seen that ass?" Hamilton asked, leaning on Sam's shoulder and letting out a low whistle. "Like wow."

Sam felt his face getting redder by the second. He cleared his throat, trying to tear his eyes away from George's…rear. "I never really noticed. Mostly because I am straight and don't particularly seek out which men have 'fine asses.'" Sam said, glancing again at George's…backside.

Hamilton raised an eyebrow. "You're straight? And in theater?"

"Y-yes! Of course I am!" Sam crossed his arms. "It's not so odd." He insisted.

"Sam, look around and point out three kids in here that you know are straight." Alex said, gesturing around the room. Sam could get one, besides himself.

"It doesn't matter." Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "Either way I'm not gay." He glanced back at George, George was looking at him. Sam squirmed under his flirtatious gaze, the tips of his ears reddening.

Getting paid to say this was a perk. Making Sam flustered was the real prize. "I heard he's huge." Alex whispered secretively before bolting away to tell Laf about what just transpired.

Sam felt his face heat up, although he shouldn't be so embarrassed by this. George was just another guy. Another guy who seemed to have an interest in him. A guy who was admittedly very handsome with…positive physical attributes. George was looking at him again with a look that made Sam want to ask if he had ever been to church. George winked and Sam felt like that was the only answer he needed.

 

* * *

James didn't know how or why he ended up talking to the younger two Schuyler sisters, Eliza and Peggy, but he couldn't complain. Alexander and his friends were usually pretty rude, and Samuel Seabury seemed to be annoying and judgmental. So it seemed like the Schuylers were his only choice for sane conversation around here. Except for Thomas, but he was talking to Angelica, probably about something important for the play. And it's not like he would really want to talk to James anyway.

"Thomas, definantly." Peggy responded to some unheard question that Eliza must've asked.

James looked away from the teen in question to look at Peggy. "What about Thomas?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Peggy was just saying that he's the most attractive guy here." Eliza rolled her eyes. "He's not exactly my type, but I can certainly see the appeal." She shrugged.

"Well I mean I'm not interested in him, but you've seen his abs!" Peggy giggled. "He's ripped."

James started pulling his sweater over his face out of habit, hardly noticing his reddening face. "Can you explain how you know this?" James asked through the sweater. He wondered if Thomas had an instagram or something where he posted pictures like that. He thought briefly about asking for it, but quickly decided that that's weird.

"Angie's friends with Thomas. He came to hang out at our pool last summer." Peggy explained, shrugging.

"Although he'll show anyone who asks." Eliza rolled her eyes. "You wanna see 'em?" She locked eyes with Thomas.

"I think I'll pass." James said quickly. "Besides he might not mind showing off to pretty girls, but it'd be kinda weird for him to show off to guys." James mumbled, hoping they would disagree with him.

Eliza looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "James, Thomas is gay."

"Well technically I think he's bi, but yeah." Peggy piped in.

"O-oh." James felt his face redden once again. He tried to shake it off. Even if Thomas was interested in guys there was no way to assume that he'd be interested. "Does he have a boyfriend?" Before James realized that he was speaking aloud it was too late for him to stop himself. He wanted to hide himself entirely in his sweater. Why did he say that?

Eliza looked delighted. "James, do you have a crush on Thomas?" She asked ecstatically.

"You two'd make a really cute couple." Peggy agreed, nodding and giggling.

"I do not!" James exclaimed, hiding within his turtleneck. He glanced at Thomas, hoping that he wasn't seeing this train wreck. It looked almost like Thomas was staring at him. "Oh my god." James muttered, sliding lower in his seat. "Oh my god." He groaned, covering his face completely. "This didn't happen, I don't like him. There's no way he could like me. It's not gonna happen. Okay? Okay." He said quickly.

Eliza and Peggy exchanged glances, grinning. "Okay." They both said quickly.

 

* * *

"I don't like him." Thomas said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between him and Angelica.

"I didn't say you did like him." Angelica said, not looking up from her clipboard, but somehow knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"Good. Cause I don't." Thomas said, as if he was trying to end the conversation. But Angelica knew that he wanted to talk about it.

Angelica sighed, throwing her arm around Thomas' shoulders, or as well as she could reach. Damn he was tall. "Thomas, why did you bring this up if you don't care about him?"

Thomas didn't have an answer for her. He kept his mouth shut tight.

"Exactly my point." Angelica sighed. "Look if you say you don't like him I won't pressure you into admitting it or anything, but Eliza and Peggy are both convinced you're head over heels and you know how they can be." She rolled her eyes fondly at her sisters. "Eliza's stubborn as hell and insists to get involved in other people's relationships, but refuses to admit her huge-ass crush."

"So?" Thomas asked, crossing his arms.

"So they're gonna try to push you two together."

"Oh god."

 

* * *

"Alexander!" Lafayette grinned, dragging their friend over to their other friends. "I'd like to introduce you to Hercules and John." They smiled, gesturing to the two teens. "Alexander, you know that Hercules is doing costuming and then John is going to be your vocal coach."

Alex looked at John and tried to stop himself from feeling flustered. "Y-yeah I think we might end up spending a lot of time together. I don't really have the best voice." Alex said, sheepishly.

John smiled, shaking his head. "No, no. You're pretty good. Lots of potential, good technique." He seemed to go on, but Alex was lost in his dimples and his freckles and everything else about him. He just seemed to glow.

"You've got pretty good phrasing too. A little bit of practice and you'll be sounding like a pro." John guaranteed with a wink, snapping and shooting finger guns at Alex. Alex swore he felt one of the imaginary bullets go straight through his heart.

Alex looked around for Laf and saw them talking to Hercules. They were probably going to work on the costumes, hair, and makeup together, even though they both had their strengths.

"So you're a junior too, right?" John asked, tucking a strand of hair that escaped from his ponytail behind his ear.

Alex nodded his head quickly. "Yup, straight from Nevis! Well I mean not straight from Nevis. More like bi from Nevis." Alex rambled, his face reddening. Could this be considered flirting? He felt like it could. John laughed. He laughed and Alex felt his heart clench.

"Nevis is in the Caribbean right?" John asked, smiling at Alex. Alex just nodded, not trusting himself to speak again. "I'm from South Carolina." John's smile grew increasingly pained. "In the homophobic south."

"Oh," Was all Alex could bring himself to say. "So you're uh?"

"Gay, yeah." John nodded. "I'd like to think they hated me because I'm cute and they were jealous." He shrugged, offering a smile.

"Really cute." Alex hadn't really meant to say it out loud, but big surprise, Alexander couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut.

John's smile grew a bit more genuine. "You're not too bad yourself, 'bi from Nevis.'" He teased, nudging Alex with his elbow. John caught sight of Angelica with a free moment and remembered that he still had to speak with her about the set budget. "I gotta go talk to Angie. Talk to you later?" He offered, stepping towards Angelica.

Alex nodded his head quickly, still blushing from the compliment. "Y-yeah, definitely!" He grinned, feeling like dancing or singing or doing something to express his excitement.

 

* * *

Eliza looked lovestruck over at Alexander. He was something else. He always seemed so confident about nearly everything he did.

"Isn't he just wow?" Eliza asked, glancing over to James, the new friend she had made.

"Hamilton?" James asked raising an eyebrow and scarcely avoiding making a face. "I'm not really a fan of his." He shrugged.

"Oh really? Why not?" Eliza asked, leaning forward curiously.

"When he first moved here we were friends, but he started making jokes about me being weak and sick all the time. I asked him to stop, but…" James shrugged. "I'm not too torn up about it." He shrugged again. "He can be nice if he wants to be."

"Oh," Eliza looked at Alexander thoughtfully. He was talking to John Laurens and he looked adorable. She sighed, smiling. "He's really cute." She grinned.

James shrugged again, fiddling with his sweater sleeves. "If he's your type. I don't see why you shouldn't go for him. It wouldn't be surprising, you two being the leads and all." The only thing he could see that could stop them from dating was John Laurens. It seemed like Alex had it bad for him.

"I-I couldn't!" Eliza exclaimed, covering her mouth. "I'm too shy to actually do anything…besides he's amazing, why would he want to date me?" She asked, smiling sadly at the ground.

James rolled his eyes. "Eliza you know you're gorgeous, right? And smart. You're third in our class! And from what I know you're nice too. Anyone who's interested in girls would be lucky to have you." James said.

"Aw, thanks James!" Eliza smiled. "I still don't think I'm going to talk to him. Not today at least." She shrugged.

"Understandable."


	3. Bitch of the Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh wow sorry guys, it's been a while. Motivation and inspiration have both been in pretty short supply. This one is a bit shorter than I wanted it to be too, but oh well.  
> Anyways as always, thanks for reading, I hope you like it, and comments and kudos are always appreciated!

“Erm…Sam, are you okay?” Sam hadn’t spoken much to James Madison, but today they seemed to be the first ones to show up to rehearsal. Sam should’ve known someone would’ve asked him. He admittedly looked like crap.

“Didn’t sleep.” Sam said, with a forced smile. “Kept having…weird dreams.” Weird was the only way he could describe it. He refused to think of them as anything else. Just really weird.

“Oh.” James nodded, sitting beside Sam. “If it makes you feel any better, I haven’t been sleeping well either.” James cleared his throat, hiding his face in his turtleneck. “Weird dreams.”

“Oh really?” Sam asked, eyes wide. James’ dreams weren’t as weird as Sam’s were. No way. “What have your been dreams like?”

“Weird.” James said with a snort.

“Could you be a tad more descriptive?” Sam asked, rolling his eyes.

“Well…it started off pretty normally.” James said slowly. “I was in the theater, performing, Bitch of the Living, I think.” James paused. “That might explain why the rest of the dream happened.” He said thoughtfully. He cringed slightly, realizing that he probably just revealed a bit too much.

“O-oh.” Sam’s eyes widened and the tips of his ears turned red. “If you don’t mind my asking…who was it?” Sam asked, tapping his fingers against his knees.

James scoffed indignantly. “I didn’t say it was that sort of dream!” He crossed his arms over his chest, but after a moment under Sam’s gaze he sighed. “Thomas.” He mumbled.

“Oh.” Sam said. “So you're…” He trailed off, waving his hands in a vague gesture.

“You’re not?” James looked genuinely surprised. “Who was your dream about?” He asked curiously.

“T-that’s not important!” Sam exclaimed, crossing his arms. His face was beet red. More people were starting to file into the room, maybe Sam could escape to talk to one of them. And there was the one person he did _not_ want to talk to. The man of his actual dreams was approaching him.

“Oh, I see.” James nodded, seeing Sam freeze under George’s gaze. “Good luck.” He stood and clapped Sam on the back, leaving as George was arriving.

“You know, it’s a bit odd, we’re playing love interests, yet I don’t think I’ve actually spoken to you.” George said, now occupying the spot where James was previously sitting. “I’m George. You’re Sam, right?” Sam hadn’t noticed when they were acting, but George seemed to have a hint of a British accent. It was charming. He nodded, glancing at George before averting his gaze.

George chuckled. “I knew you played the quiet character, but I didn’t think you were that quiet.” He smiled at Sam like they had been friends for years.

“I’ve heard quite a bit about you.” Sam blurted out before he could stop himself. _Oh gosh, he was gonna ask what he’d heard…._

George raised an eyebrow, trying to keep a smirk off of his face. “Oh really? What’ve you heard?”

“That you’re gay.” Sam clapped his hands over his mouth. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it to come out like that.” He said quickly.

George cracked a smile. “It’s fine, it is true.” He shrugged. “What else have you heard?”

“I heard that you are persuasive. And…” Sam glanced down over George’s body and then back up to his face. He swallowed, his face pink. “Other things.”

George smiled, leaning closer. “What do you mean by other things?” He asked in a soft voice.

Sam’s heart sped up and he looked away. He cleared his throat. “Do you know what we’re supposed to be working on today?” Not exactly wanting the conversation to end, but really wanting to talk about almost anything else.

George thought back for a moment. “I think we’re running through All That’s Known and Bitch of the Living.” He said with a nod.

_How fitting…_

* * *

James didn’t know how he ended up talking to Thomas. He just sort of drifted over to him and asked how he was doing and then Thomas started ranting about some teacher. And then he started going off about a book. And then Hamilton. Oh back to teachers now.

James isn’t paying much attention to what Thomas is saying. He’s giving nods and shaking his head and noises of agreement and disagreement at the right moments, but all the words sort of seemed like background noise. He was more focused on _how_ Thomas was saying it. The sound of his voice, a bit higher pitched and crisp, all of his words well enunciated, with a hint of a southern accent that seemed to come out more when he was frustrated.

Then James was also watching how his lips moved as he spoke. His lips looked really soft. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked. When he was able to tear his eyes away from his lips, James ended up staring at his eyes. Which were deep brown and gorgeous.

James hadn’t even noticed that Thomas was getting closer till he was trapped between Thomas and the wall. Thomas didn’t seem to notice either, still seeming to rant about something else, but wait…was he speaking French?

“Et tu es trés mignon et je crois que je te pourrais aimer un beaucoup. Mais tu ne me pourrais pas aimer. Et mon dieu, je souhaite que tu ne comprennes pas Français.” Thomas spoke in rapid fire French, James only knew the most basic things in French when spoken slowly. So he was lost here.

“James?” Angelica called out. “Where the hell is James?” She demanded furiously, looking around for him.

James looked apologetically at Thomas. “Sorry, I have to go. And I don’t speak French.” He added, rushing over to Angelica.

Angelica saw him coming and frowned. “James, I don’t mind you flirting with Thomas, but please stay focused.” She said with a sigh.

“I-I wasn’t flirting.” James’ face reddened.

“Sure you weren’t.” She rolled her eyes. “Okay now from the top of Bitch of the Living!”

* * *

Eliza didn’t have to be at rehearsal today, so that meant all of Alex’s attention was on the beauty that was John Laurens. Which was probably why Alex messed up his parts more than he should have. Not on purpose, of course. Just John sitting on the piano, occasionally worrying at his bottom lip and making notes on his sheet music, it was all a bit distracting. John would stop the song and make suggestions, his voice soft and sweet, yet commanding. And suddenly it wasn’t so hard for Alex to sing about wanting to sleep with someone.

“Alex, you’re doing really good.” John complimented him. Alex beamed at the praise, feeling his face grow red, but too happy to care. “Do you have anything in particular you want to work on?” John asked.

Alex shook his head quickly, still glowing from John’s compliment. “No. Thank you.” He smiled.

John smiled back at him. “The only thing you need to work on is projecting more, you can try a little more with it and if you still can’t figure it out, then we can work on it together.”

Alex felt his face heat at the thought of spending time _alone_ with John. Maybe he’d want to mess up more…


	4. Turn It Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turn it Off from Book of Mormon
> 
> Jesus Christ it's been so long, so sorry guys! And this chapter is shorter than usual, so sorry about that too! And it mostly focuses on Sam so sorry about that if you're not really bout kingbury. Also I sorta feel like I should up the rating, thoughts?

Sam couldn't breathe. How could he talk if he couldn't breathe? How could he possibly sing if he couldn't even breathe? For a moment he thought he would be okay and then George looked over at him again and he was worse off than he was before. His face was red, his heart was pounding, there was a fluttering in his stomach, and there was the oddest sensation lower down. 

Sam decided he must be sick. That was the only possible explanation. The dizziness, the upset stomach, the sweaty palms and forehead, the red face, the difficulty catching his breath and the…other odd feeling. He looked around to tell Angelica. Washington was watching George perform a monologue and Sam would rather face Angelica's rage than Washington's. 

"Angelica," Sam called walking up to her. "I'm not feeling very well." He told her. 

Angelica sighed, looking away from George. "What's wrong Samuel?" Sam described most of his symptoms to her and waited patiently for her advice. "You've got to be kidding me." She sighed. "Tell me Sam when did these symptoms start?" She asked. 

"About when George started practicing his monologue." Sam said after a moment of thought. 

Angelica pretended to look thoughtful, even though she understood what was going on better than Sam. "Alright, Sam. I don't think I can help you, and I don't think you're really sick. But I think I know someone who can help." She said, offering him a kind smile. 

* * *

Sam looked awkwardly at John. They had never really spoken before and even though John seemed nice, Sam wasn't exactly the best with strangers. "Angelica said you could help me." Sam blurted out, alerting the other teen to his presence. 

John, who had been trying to decipher sheet music in the chorus room looked up at Sam and smiled. "I'll try." He gestured to a seat in front of the piano where he was sitting. "What's up?" He asked, once Sam was seated. 

"I'm not feeling too well." Sam said before going on to explain his symptoms and when they started. 

"Okay, okay, okay, so this started _when?"_ John asked, pretty sure he had heard him correctly, but wanting to make sure. 

"In the middle of My Junk." Sam said. "About where the monologues started." He clarified. 

John raised an eyebrow. "You mean when George is on stage jerking off?" 

"Well I mean uh…" Sam's face reddened. "Yes. Although I don't see what that has to do with anything." 

John nodded. "It has to do with my diagnosis." He insisted. "Right okay so are there any symptoms that you're neglecting to tell me about? Anything about erm…down there?" John asked, feeling awkward about asking, but feeling that it was necessary. 

"How did you know?" Sam blurted out, his face redder than he thought it could be. He regretted saying that. 

"Okay, Doctor John in the house." John clapped his hands together. "I have two diagnoses for you." He proclaimed. "What you're experiencing is called being attracted to someone, or in slang, being turned on, or in worse slang, being thirsty for someone." 

"Okay…" Sam said uncertainly. 

"And the second diagnosis is that you're gay." John said. "For George." He added, before Sam started freaking out. 

Sam's shook his head, quickly. "No, I'm not." 

John started playing something on the piano. "I've got a feeling that you could be feeling, a whole lot better than you feel today." John sung. He continued to sing the parts of Turn it Off that involved being gay. 

Sam sat in silence, musing over John's diagnosis. He shook his head, once John had stopped singing. "I don't think you understand. I _can't_ be gay." He said, glancing at John with a fearful look in his eyes. 

"What do you mean?" John asked curiously, continuing to play the piano. 

"My father is a pastor and while I don't believe that gay people will go to hell, I will be in a living one if I am and he figures out." Sam said softly. "I _can't_ be." 

"Oh…" John said softly. "I'm so sorry I had no-" Sam cut him off by raising his hand. 

"It's fine. My dad's a homophobe. That's okay cause I'm not gay." Sam said again. 

"I…of course." John nodded, hesitantly. "Wait but your part-" 

"Is that of a meek young christian." Sam said. "That's all he knows and that's all he's going to know." 

"He's not going to see the show?" John asked. 

"No." Sam shook his head. "He doesn't want to encourage me to go into theater as a career." 

"I…see." John said, frowning as he remembered his own father and his beliefs. 

"I should probably get back to rehearsal." Sam said, turning to the door, feeling something heavy in his heart. _Just get through this play. Just get through whatever this is. You can do it._ He thought, starting to push open the door. If he was having a hard time breathing earlier, now his lungs just didn't seem to be working at all. But he tried. He took a deep breath as well as he could and he walked back into the auditorium. 

* * *

John walked up to Angelica as practice was ending. "Angie, we've gotta talk about Sam." 

She didn't seem to hear him. Her gaze, or more accurately her _glare,_ was fixed on a figure leaning against the auditorium door. The teen felt her eyes on him and he offered her a smug grin and a lazy wave. Her eyes narrowed further and she was very tempted to flip him off or maybe even cuss him out. 

It was rare for Angelica to be truly pissed, but every time she saw him she felt that flame ignite within her and she wanted to punch him in the fucking face. She clenched her fists and tore her gaze away as a girl skipped up to the teen, kissing his cheek and taking his hand. 

"I don't know why she does that." Angelica said softly, her anger dissipating. 

"Angie." John said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It's her choice." 

"I know." She snapped. "I just…it's a dumb choice." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "What did you wanna talk about?" 

"Sam." John nodded, knowing to just let it go for know. "He can't play Ernst." 

"We've already talked about it. He said he's fine with it." Angelica said, now looking at Sam, who seemed to be trying to avoid George while still being polite about it. 

"Yeah, but Angie I talked to him and I don't think he will be okay." John said. "He's got a crush on George and he's gonna notice when it gets time for that kiss." 

"Yeah, so?" 

"His dad is a pastor, remember?" John said. 

"Oh shit." Angelica said, eyes widening. "Oh god, I fucked up. Why did I let George convince me to cast him? Oh my god." She ran a hand through her hair. "I can't just kick him out of the play. Should I try to talk to him again?" She asked. 

"I don't think he'll say anything." John sighed. "Even if it did bother him. We've all made his bed and he's choosing to lie in it, I suppose." He mused. "Maybe tell George to chill with the flirting though?" He suggested. 

"You can tell Georgie he can't have what he wants." Angelica said. "I feel bad about Sam, but I'm not arguing with that stubborn son of a bitch." 

"Fair."


	5. What The Heck I Gotta Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN FOREVER AND THIS IS SHORT AND I'M REALLY SORRY JFC I'M SORRY  
> Anyways here's more of this shit, now with 20% more of my frustration with homophobic parents.  
> Sorry it's been so long, hope you enjoy it, if you do please feel free to leave a comment or kudos they really make my day!  
> What The Heck I Gotta Do is a song from Lin Manuel's musical 21 chump street

* * *

"Okay…so anyways um I'm gonna need you to stop hitting on Sam." John said, looking up at George. He hated looking up at people, especially intimidating people.

George frowned, crossing his arms. "Are you two dating or something?"

"Huh? Oh no, no, he's not my type. And I'm definitely not his, you see-" George raised his hand, cutting John off.

"Good." George said, glancing over at Sam, who was totally immersed in his script. "I know we haven't spoken much before so you don't know, but I get what I want. And right now, what I want is an innocent Christian boy who is deceiving himself into thinking he's straight."

"George you can't-" John tried to argue, but George was walking over to Sam. Well…that didn't work.

John saw Alex and suddenly he wasn't too worried about Sam. Those thoughts were still there, just much less prominent then wondering how he could get with Alex. He knew Alex was bi, but he still saw him fawning over Eliza a lot. While that could be due to their roles, John doubted it.

John had heard Angelica complaining about Eliza being dumb with her crush on Alex, although that was pretty hipicritical of Angelica. John and Eliza were pretty good friends, maybe they could make an arrangement. Of course, only if Alex wanted to that is. John sighed, looking away from Alex and hoping he hadn't noticed him staring. He doubted it would go that well.

 

* * *

Thomas groaned, eyes glued to James as he started singing one of his parts. He had stopped denying to Angelica that he was interested in James and was now gushing over him. "Look at him, Angie. He's so cute. I just wanna hold his dumb hand, and kiss his dumb face, and press him against a wall-"

Angelica stopped him, putting her hand up. "I don't wanna hear the end of that sentence." She said quickly. "Look Thomas, if you want him tell him. That's the only way anything will happen."

"You're one to talk Angelica." Thomas stuck his tongue out. "Or have you told Maria, yet?" He asked.

"Ever heard the saying, 'If you love something let it go?'" Angelica retorted quickly.

"Yeah, but sadly, you let her go right back to an abusive dick without even telling her how you felt. She still thinks you just like her as a friend." Thomas pointed out.

"Fine." Angelica sighed. "Maybe I'm not the person to go to for love advice, but you know why? Love is scary." Angelica looked down at her hands. "If you love someone you'll either spend the rest of your life with them or you'll stop loving them or…or they stop loving you." She said the last part in a strangled voice as if the thought pained her. "I love her, but I don't think I'm what she wants. And I'm terrified of the day that someone I worship stops caring for me." Thomas could tell that she wasn't only talking about Maria anymore.

Thomas put an arm around Angelica's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. "It's okay Angie." He said softly, rubbing soothing circles into her arm. "If they can't accept you then they're not worth this shit."

"I-I know…" She sighed. "I just wish I could come out ya know? Maybe then they'd stop preaching their anti gay bullshit to me, but I don't think that'd work."

"At least Liza and Peggy know, you have some allies in the house." Thomas shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." Angelica nodded sadly, glancing at Maria.

* * *

James glanced at Thomas, who had his arm around Angelica. James looked away quickly, cursing under his breath. Thomas liked her didn't he? He really should've known, but he really didn't want to. Maybe they were dating and that's why Angelica kept scolding them about their interactions.

James sighed, running a hand through his hair and staring at Thomas and Angelica. He prepared himself to sing his parts and did well enough, but it seemed that some people noticed.

"James? Are you alright?" Eliza asked during a break.

"Yeah I just…I feel so stupid." He mumbled, looking down.

"What? Why?" Eliza asked.

"Thomas likes Angelica." James sighed. "I mean I can hardly blame him, she's so strong and beautiful."

Eliza had to cover her face to keep herself from laughing. "James…you can't be serious." James shot her a glare, proving he was in fact deathly serious. "James, Thomas doesn't like Angelica. And even if he did he wouldn't have a chance with Angie."

"Why not? Thomas is…amazing."

"He's uh…not exactly her type." Eliza said with a small giggle.

"Oh, _oh."_ James' eyes widened as he realized what she meant. "Okay. But how do you know Thomas doesn't like her?"

"Because he likes you dumbass!" Eliza rolled her eyes. "He literally pinned you against the wall the other day. Five more minutes over there with him and he would've been smooching the shit outta you." Eliza said confidently.

"Oh my…" James' face reddened and he pulled his turtleneck up to hide his face. "Wow. You uh, you think so?"

Eliza nodded. "Yup! You two are hopeless for each other."

"Wow…"


	6. Touch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow um this turned out angstier than expected? Wow…sorry? Except maybe not cause it's 1 AM and I need some outlet for the negative emotions I keep bottled up all the time. So…yeah if you like it feel free to leave a comment or kudos, those are my motivation. Alright, thanks for reading!

Thomas watched the basic choreography that Angelica had mapped out for Alexander and James during Touch Me. He frowned, seeing the two get close and seeing James’ face redden. He couldn’t believe he had to compete with Hamilton. Although if it was a competition for James’ heart, Thomas had no doubt that he would win.

 

* * *

 

James took a water bottle from his bag and took a large swig from it. They were doing a bit of choreography for some of the songs they had gotten the vocals down for. Thankfully the next song didn’t have him in it, so he could sit down and relax.  
“Hello, James.” Thomas smiled down at him.

“Um…hi.” James responded, raising a hand in greeting and smiling shyly up at Thomas from his seat.

“Hamilton is really lucky to be performing with you.” Thomas said, not wasting any time or beating around the bush at all.

“What do you mean?” James asked, looking confused.

“Well you two get rather close in that last number. I’ll admit, I’m a bit jealous of him.” Thomas said.

“I-I um…what?” James said, his face becoming red.

“He gets to get close to such a smart, nice, cute guy.” Thomas sat beside James.

“I-is there someone else on stage that I didn’t notice before?” James joked half heartedly.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, looking slightly disgruntled. “I mean you, James.”

“I was giving you an out.” James said quietly, face still red.

“Why would I want an out? That would just undo all the careful flirting I just did.” Thomas responded. “By the way, you’re adorable when you blush.”

“S-so you are flirting?” James said, looking at Thomas with a raised eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

“It means you’re very cute and attractive and nice and smart and shit and I really wanna kiss you.” Thomas paused, looking thoughtful for a moment. “Like all the time.” He added.

James’ heart sped up in his chest and he covered his face with his turtle neck. “Um…wow.” Was all he could muster up. “I…just wow.” He breathed.

“What exactly do you mean by wow?” Thomas asked, looking over at James cautiously. “Wow like, ‘wow the guy I like likes me back!’ Or wow like, 'wow I can’t believe this fucking loser is coming onto me?’”

“More the first one.” James said. “Along with the fact that no one’s ever had a crush on me before and that Eliza and Peggy were right.”

Thomas elected to ignore the second part for now, making a mental note to yell at the Schuyler sisters later for telling James that he liked him. “Whoa, what do you mean no one’s ever had a crush on you before? That's like impossible, you're so cute." Thomas said.

"You can stop flirting, I'm already flustered." James mumbled, looking down and fiddling with his sleeves.

"I'm not trying to fluster you, I'm trying to seduce you." Thomas said, entirely serious.

"What?" James squeaked. "I-I…oh my god you're not being serious. Someone set you up or something! You did not really just say that." James rambled, face a new shade of red.

"I did really just say that and I am being serious." Thomas said, nodding. "How about we go out tonight and I show you just how serious I am?" Thomas asked wiggling an eyebrow.

"I…if you're really asking me then yes."

 

* * *

 

Angelica walked past Maria going into the hall. Maria looked miserable. Angelica couldn't bear to see her like that. She sighed, running a hand through her hair and walking back to Maria. "Hey Maria, what's wrong?" She asked, her voice soft and careful.

"James was supposed to take me home." Maria sighed. "I guess he forgot."

"I can take you home." Angelica offered before she thought twice. She hoped she didn't regret those words.

"Yeah? Thanks so much Angie!" Maria threw her arms around Angelica's neck, holding her tight.

Was Angelica breathing? She felt like she couldn't have been. Breathe Angelica, c'mon you can do this. It's just a friend. Imagine it's Thomas. Except Maria smells a lot better than Thomas, she's a lot softer, and her lips are redder and…Angelica had to stop herself. She couldn't let herself keep thinking like that, Maria had a boyfriend.

Angelica hadn't been responding to the hug. Maria pulled away. "Thank you so much, Angie." She smiled up at her, her eyes all stars.

"It's nothing, really." Angelica assured her, finally feeling like she could breathe again. "C'mon, let's go." She took Maria's hand and led her to her car.

 

* * *

  
Angelica pulled up to Maria's house, stopping the car. Maria looked down. "Thanks again." She said, looking up at Angelica and smiling. "You're the best friend I could ask for." She leaned over and hugged Angelica tightly.

Angelica hugged her back this time, lightly, barely holding onto her. She treated Maria like she was so fragile, even though she knew she wasn't. She had to be pretty damn strong to put up with what James put her through.

Maria pulled back slightly, she touched Angelica's cheek and kissed her softly. Angelica closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss. This was Maria, her red lipped, beautiful, amazing Maria. Her red lipped, beautiful, amazing, taken, bruised Maria.

Angelica pulled away. "Maria, I-"

"I shouldn't have done that." Maria said softly, looking down. "I'm sorry, I'll just go." She opened the door and quickly got out of the car, practically running to her house.

"I love you." The words slipped off of Angelica's lips as she watched Maria open the door to her house and leave from her sight. Angelica turned back to the steering wheel and gripped it tight in her hands. She didn't move for a bit, just staring into space as she processed what had happened. Then suddenly Angelica was driving, but she wasn't going to her house.

 

* * *

  
Thomas had just gotten home and was getting ready for his date when there was a soft knock at his door. His mother answered it and soon Angelica was leaning against his bedroom's doorframe.

"Hey Thomas." She said, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

"Angie…is everything alright?" Thomas was quickly by her side. He led her over to sit on his bed.

Angelica looked down at her hands. "I am in love with someone…who may never even let me tell her that I love her. How could she love me back when I can't even get the fucking nerve to tell her? I'm a fucking coward, Thomas." Tears were forming in her eyes. "W-why am I such a fucking coward?"

Thomas quickly pulled her into a hug, trying to calm her. "Angie, it's alright." He assured her. "You're not a coward. Loving someone is hard. You'll figure out what to do, you're the bravest and smartest person I know. Now, tell me what happened."


	7. It Sucks To Be Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two chapters up in one day! (Or I guess two since it's midnight, but I don't care) Anyways I know it's been a while and I'm sorry, school stuff ya know? Anyways I hope you enjoy this and if you do please leave comments/kudos as I am in constant search for validation. So thanks!  
> It Sucks To Be Me from Avenue Q (don't know why this song came to mind but it did so)

James was sitting down outside of the restaurant that Thomas and he had agreed on for their date. James was playing a game on his phone, trying to look like he was busy. Like he wasn't being stood up. Like he wasn't a complete idiot. He wanted to think that maybe Thomas was just running a bit late, but he hadn't texted and it was getting close to an hour later than when they agreed on.

James glanced back at the restaurant and sighed. He knew Thomas wasn't in there, but he still just wanted to check. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. He had to stop denying it. He got stood up. Clearly Thomas had just been messing around the whole time and he was a complete asshole. 

James stood up from his seat and started walking to his car, refusing to let it show that he was upset. He got behind the wheel of his old truck and he cussed loudly, pressing his palms against his eyes to keep himself from crying. He couldn't believe he was so stupid. Of course Thomas didn't really like him. It was ridiculous of him to think that for even a second. He briefly wondered if Peggy and Eliza were in on it too, but he decided they weren't. They were too nice to be a part of this shitty prank.

James decided that the next time he saw Thomas he would scream and shout and throw a fit because he wanted to and he felt like he deserves to. He knew he probably wouldn't and that he would most likely just end up avoiding Thomas, but it was nice to think. 

* * *

Alex walked into the theater earlier than usual. He looked around, not seeing anybody there yet. But he heard someone playing the piano. 

"Alexander Hamilton!" John sang from where he was onstage, playing the piano. 

Alex smiled slightly, feeling his heartbeat speed up a little at the sound of John saying his name. "Hey John!" He grinned widely. "How're you?"

John played a scale on the piano. "I'm good. You?" 

"Better now that I'm here with you." Alex admitted, putting his stuff down and walking up to the piano. 

"Is that so?" John grinned when Alex nodded. "Glad I could cheer you up." He played a couple of chords, never looking away from Alex. 

"Coming to rehearsal in general just makes me feel a whole lot better. But it definitely sweetens the deal when you're the first one I talk to." Alex winked, leaning against the piano and feeling incredibly awkward. He hoped his awkwardness wasn't coming through, or if it was it was coming in as endearing. 

John laughed, the sound rich and beautiful. He threw his head back and Alex just stared at the teen in front of him. When John caught his breath, he flashed a smile Alex's way. "Ya know if I didn't know any better I'd swear that you're flirting with me." 

"And what if I was? Or was trying to, at least?" Alex returned, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"You're a fucking dork." John murmured, face flushing slightly as he looked away from Alex. 

"No, but I'd like to be fucking a dork." Alex looked around conspiratorially. "His name's John." He winked. 

John let out a snort of laughter, rolling his eyes. "I…thought you were more into Eliza." He said. 

Alex shrugged. "I like Eliza about as much as you. Thing is I don't think Eliza likes me back, but you do, don't you?" Alex asked hopefully. 

John sighed, standing up from the piano and tapping Alex's cheek. "You're a real dumbass sometimes, ya know." 

"Yeah." Alex nodded sheepishly. "I don't know why you're calling me one now though." He said, frowning slightly. 

"I'll tell you about it later." John promised, turning away from Alex. 

"Oh alright…see you later." 

* * *

Angelica couldn't believe she was running late to rehearsal for her own show. "Fucking Mr. Adams and his damn English class." She cursed. "He can shove a fucking harpoon up his ass, my essay on Mobey Dick was great!" She rambled on to herself, stopping only when she heard crying from up ahead of her.

"Go on and cry, bitch." James Reynolds spat at Maria, who was curled up on the floor against the lockers. "You can just go and be a whore with whoever the fuck you want!" He saw, or more likely heard, Angelica coming along in the hallway and he scowled. "We'll look if it isn't the little home wrecker herself!" 

"What are you talking about Reynolds?" Angelica demanded, immediately moving to stand between him and Maria. 

"You think I don't know what this little skank does behind my back? Of course I do!" He scoffed, crossing his arms. 

"Stop fucking saying that about her." Angelica demanded. 

"Or what?" Reynolds prompted. The next moment he was knocked backwards and Angelica was shaking out her hand. Reynolds spat at them and held the cheek Angelica had punched, before stalking off. 

Angelica turned and kneeled in front of Maria. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked softly. 

"I…I'm fine. I'm just…so sorry." Tears began falling down Maria's face and Angelica pulled her into a hug, trying to console her. 

"You deserve so much better." Angelica said softly, running her hands through Maria's hair. 

"I…don't know." Maria responded, her voice muffled because her face was buried into Angelica's shoulder. 

"I do." Angelica said quickly. "You deserve the world Maria."


	8. No One is Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh it's been so long!!! So sorry you guys, I've been so busy with theater and homework and shit so I haven't really had time to write, I'm so sorry!  
> Anyways I hope this was worth the wait, if you think so please comment or kudos they give me life. Thanks for reading!  
> Song is No One is Alone from Into The woods

James wanted all he saw to be red when he looked at Thomas, but he couldn't. He couldn't be mad he was just…miserable. Thomas flashed a grin his way and James turned, crossing his arms over his chest and letting out a huff. 

People who saw Thomas saw the looks of concern and confusion passing his face, James however did not. Nor did he see realization dawn on Thomas' face as he remembered what had happened, or rather what was supposed to happen. He wanted to run over and try to explain what happened, but James had no reason to believe he was telling the truth. So what would the point be? 

Still he wanted to do badly. He wanted to apologize to James and tell him that he loves him, but Thomas felt that that might have been a bit much. Maybe Thomas would try to talk to him and then James would run out into the rain and they would kiss in the rain and…Thomas decided that he had been watching too many romcoms.

He couldn't stand it. Thomas stood up and walked over to James, taking a deep breath and preparing his explanation. 

"I don't want to hear it, jackass." James snapped, not even turning to look at Thomas. 

"James I know you're upset and you have every reason to be, but I have an excuse." Thomas said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Of course you do." James snarled. "Of fucking course you do! You know it sucks because I really thought you were a nice guy." His voice cracked. "I thought that someone actually liked me and that they could actually be cool, but no! Of fucking course not. You're a jackass that only wanted to hurt me." 

"James I really didn't mean to I promise." Thomas said, looking at him sadly. 

James clenched his fists and looked like he was going to punch Thomas, but he didn't. He sighed and shook his head. "You're not worth the time or energy." He spat stalking off, leaving Thomas nearly in tears.

* * *

Angelica clenched and unclenched her fists. She looked up at her image in the mirror. "I can do it." She mumbled, looking at herself determinedly. "I can do this." She took in a deep breath and left the bathroom, starting towards the theater. 

Angelica was going to come out to her parents, but considering she was terrified, she decided to do a practice round with Washington. She understood that it was likely that she would get different reactions, and that Washington was not her father, but he was a father figure and therefore a good stepping stone. Besides, if things didn't work out with her parents then maybe she could convince Washington to adopt her. Or maybe Dr. Von Steuben would be a better fit for her situation. He had sheltered gay students from bad houses before. 

Angelica sighed, shaking her head. She should be preparing her speech, not preparing for the worst. She pushed open the door to the theater. And was immediately pushed back out by a crying Thomas. Wait Thomas was crying? He better not be faking it or she would kick his ass.

"A-Angie…you know how-how you came over on Friday because you were…were so upset about Maria?" Okay Thomas was actually crying. Well…blubbering would be a better word for it. 

"Yeah? What about it? What's wrong?" Angelica asked. 

"A-Angie you gotta help me…I was getting ready for a date, but when you came in crying I completely forgot. James thinks I stood him up on purpose!" Thomas cried, throwing his arms around Angelica. 

Angelica sighed patting his back. "You big dumb baby." She sighed again, pulling away from him. "You want me to talk to him for you?" She asked, patting his cheek. 

Thomas nodded his head, sniffling. "Thank you Angie." 

Angelica waved it off. "It's nothing. But first there's something I gotta do." She nodded determinedly. 

"The coming out test run?" Thomas asked her. 

"Yup." Angelica nodded, sounding slightly nervous. 

"Want me for emotional support?" Thomas asked softly. 

"I um…yeah. That would be nice." Angelica nodded, reaching out and taking Thomas' hand. 

"I've got your back Angie." Thomas said, squeezing her hand. "Remember the school trip to England?" He asked smiling. "You were out with some girl all night and I had to cover for you?" 

Angelica laughed. "My roommate was so confused. Thanks for helping me climb back in by the way." 

"Any time." Thomas promised. "You ready?" 

Angelica nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm ready." She slipped her hand out of Thomas' and opened the door. "Mr.Washington!" She called out, striding down the aisle to where Washington was sitting in front of the stage, Thomas following behind her. "I need to tell you something." She said more quietly, looking down at her hands. 

"Is everything alright Angelica?" Washington asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes sir I just…I'm a lesbian." She blurted out. 

"Alright…I thought that was common knowledge." Washington said. 

"It is sir." Angelica nodded. "It's just I'm planning on coming out to my parents soon and I just wanted to practice." 

"And you thought I'd be a good test subject?" Washington asked. 

"You're a bit like a father to me sir. No better stand in than you." She said, shrugging. 

Washington smiled, pulling Angelica in for a side hug. "You can do it Angelica. And I will support you no matter what." 

"Same here Angie." Thomas smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

Angelica smiled. "Thank you Mr.Washington. You too Thomas." She looked between the two of them. "I think…I think I'm gonna be okay."


	9. Think About It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time and I am so sorry! I am even more sorry to say it might be even longer, as it is approaching winter holiday season and I'll be writing things for friends. I do hope to update this soon, although that can't be promised.  
> In the meantime please leave comments and kudos (or if you'd rather you can leave me messages on tumblr as ask-thomass-jefferson)
> 
> Title is from a line from 21 Chump Street "She'll think about it"

Alex walked into the theater and all the lights were off. He looked around confused, no way was he the first one here. The stage light came on and he breathed a sigh of relief, seeing Eliza. "Hey Eliza, what's going on?"

Eliza looked like some sort of dramatic fantasy, lounging on three of the school chairs in a line. "Oh nothing much." She said, her voice, sultry and dramatic.

"Who'd you get to do the lights?" Alex asked, putting his stuff down and joining her onstage.

"A dear friend of mine. I believe you know him as…John." She paused, giving John a chance to come behind Alex onto the stage.

Alex's face seemed to be growing increasingly redder with the addition of another beautiful person's attention on him. "What's going on here?" He asked, looking between them nervously.

Eliza sat up on one of the chairs and John sat beside her. "You see, Alex," John began. "Me and Eliza both find you extremely handsome and incredibly endearing."

Alex's face darkened to a deeper shade of red. "Y-yeah?"

"But we don't want to destroy our friendship." Eliza said.

"Bros before hoes." John nodded his agreement.

"O-Oh…" Alex said, looking disappointed.

"So we've come up with a series of options for you." Eliza smiled.

"And we'll accept whichever one you choose." John added.

"Option number one," Eliza began. "You could date me." She blew Alex a kiss.

"Option number two," John continued. "You could date me." He winked.

"Option number three," Eliza said. "You could date neither of us." They both shrugged, with an expression that seemed to say 'your loss.'

"And option four, which I personally think is the best deal." John smiled. "Date both of us."

"I…wait what?" Alex looked between them amazed. "You can do that?"

"Me and you would be dating and you and John would be dating, and me and John would still be good friends." Eliza explained. "You give us both the same amount of attention and we can date other people as well if we want and we ask you first."

"How's that sound?" John smiled, winking at Alex.

"I just…wow." Alex shook his head. "This all sounds amazing, but…can I think about it?"

John and Eliza exchanged disappointed looks, but nodded. "Yeah, take your time." Eliza sighed.

"Thanks." Alex let out a breath of relief. "I really appreciate it."

"Just give us an answer before we're old spinsters." John said, letting out a huff.

"I promise I will." Alex smiled. "Next week at the latest."

"Good." John nodded, looking back at Eliza.

 

* * *

George looked at Sam. It was almost the day. He walked up to him. "You ready?" He hummed, smiling down at him.

"Hm? Ready for what?" Sam asked, looking up at George.

"Our scene." George said. "Get ready to pucker up." He blew Sam a kiss.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy." Sam said, face reddening.

"I wouldn't say that I'm all that is holy." George rolled his eyes playfully.

Sam covered his face. "What am I going to do?" He groaned.

"Well if you want I could help you practice." George offered, sincerely. "Sort of ease you into it. We won't get to the scene till tomorrow so if you'd like you can come over to my house and we can work on it."

Sam couldn't believe how nice George's offer was. And it didn't even really seem like George was hitting on him, although Sam knew that he was. "Um yeah…" Sam nodded. "As long as we can agree that this is not a date, just a read through." He said.

"Of course." George nodded. "We can watch some clips of the scene and then work through it ourselves. Sound good?"

Sam nodded. "Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it. If you want I can just drive you to my house? You don't drive, right?" George asked.

"Yeah, I don't." Sam nodded. "Thank you so much." He smiled up at George, awkwardly.

George's face reddened slightly and his heart beat sped up. Sam was so cute and sweet. He just couldn't imagine how someone so sweet existed.

"I'll uh, meet you after practice." Sam nodded, offering George a small wave before hurrying off.

 

* * *

Sam quickly walked up to John, who was talking to Lafayette. "Um…John, I think I may have just agreed to go on a date with George." Sam said nervously.

"What?" John asked, eyes widening in shock.

"Congratulations!" Lafayette smiled. "He has a nice body. Shitty personality though." They frowned.

"I'm not…" Sam said quickly.

"Laf, Sam's straight." John explained. "Uh, ses parents ne l'approuvent pas."

"Oh." Laf's eyes widened. "Je vois. Le pauvre, je suis désolé."

"Something about my parents? Sorry?" Sam shook his head. "It doesn't matter. He was really nice and he agreed that it wasn't a date, but…we're running through our scene." Sam said nervously. "I've never kissed a guy before! I've never kissed anybody before!" He covered his face. "What am I supposed to do?"

"It's okay." John promised. "Just breath."

"Now not during the kiss." Lafayette clarified, smiling.

John shot a glare at them. "Not funny." Lafayette shrugged. "Okay what exactly did George say?"

"He said we would watch clips and then work on our own version, ease me into it." Sam said, his voice slightly panicky. "What do you think he means?"

"Sammy, calm down." Lafayette said, placing a soothing hand on Sam's shoulder.

"It sounds like he knows that you're uh…inexperienced and that he wants to help you so that your comfortable doing it all on stage." John said slowly. "I think he's trying to actually help you, although it does sound like he's hitting on you a bit." He shrugged. "Look, Sam, I don't think George is a bad guy. Is he a great guy? Probably not. But I don't think he wants to hurt you. In the end it's up to you to decide what you're gonna do." John nodded.

"Yeah…" Sam looked down. "I think I will go with him." He bit his lip. "To practice."

"I'm proud of you, Sam." John nodded, clapping Sam on the back.

"Thank you." Sam smiled.

 

* * *

Angelica walked up to James, her usual cold exterieur cranked down to below freezing temperatures, making James seriously fear for his life and wonder what he did wrong. Then he remembered, Thomas and Angelica were close, but she'd understand, she wasn't unreasonable.

"James, we need to talk." Angelica declared, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" James exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"Relax. I know you didn't." Angelica assured him.

"You know?" James asked, hesitantly. "Then why do we need to talk?"

"It's my fault that Thomas didn't show up." Angelica said, sighing.

"What do you mean?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"On Friday I drove my crush home and I kissed her. She ran away saying that it was a mistake and I was too emotionally vulnerable to go home. So I went to the one person outside of my house that I can trust with stuff like that."

"Thomas." James filled in the blank, crossing his arms.

"I went over to his house and he spent the evening consoling me." Angelica finished. "He should've texted you. But at the time he was trying to help me. I know he doesn't really deserve it, but he's crazy about you and I know he'd appreciate it, and I'd appreciate it too, if you could give him another chance."

"I don't know…"James sighed, running a hand over his hair.

"Please?"


	10. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh it's been too long I know, I'm sorry. At least this is a p good chapter I think? Also yeah the song is Start of Something New from high school musical because I couldn't think of anything better and fight me  
> Anyways, thanks for reading and if you liked it please leave comments and/or kudos, hope you enjoy!

"He's giving you a second chance. Don't fuck it up."

Thomas couldn't believe his ears when Angelica said that. He wanted to run over to James and kiss him right then and there, though he supposed that he could wait a few hours. Only a few hours and then he'd be sitting across from the cutest guy he'd ever seen. He felt like singing or dancing. Thankfully, he was a theater kid, so a little ditty here and there wasn't so insane or odd. 

All he had to do was wait a few hours then everything would be perfect. 

* * *

Sam waited anxiously by the door to the theater, his backpack on one shoulder. He was waiting for George to finish talking to Angelica about whatever it was. He looked down at his phone, having just received a text from his dad. He told him that he was going to watch a movie with a group of friends. He didn't like lying to his dad, but in situations like this he realized that it was sadly necessary. He had gotten so wrapped up in his phone that he hadn't noticed George was right in front of him. 

"Ready to go?" George asked, spinning his keychain around his finger. 

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." 

The pair drove to George's house in slightly awkward silence, George cracking jokes occasionally in an attempt to resolve any tension. Sam looked up at George's house. Mansion was a better word for it. It was huge and beautiful and sprawling and Sam felt very inadequate sitting in George's expensive car about to go into his expensive house. 

George got out of the car and started walking into his house, not seeming to notice if Sam was following or not. Sam sighed getting out as well, he had already come this far. George offered greetings to a maid before he turned to Sam. "Are you hungry?" He asked. 

Sam shook his head, looking around in awe of the grand halls. 

"Alright, well come on." George said, starting to walk up an ornate staircase. 

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, following behind George. 

"My room, of course." 

Sam almost felt like he blacked out. He was going into George's room to practice a kissing scene. Well, absolutely everything could go wrong. Hopefully nothing would. Although realistically many things would. 

* * *

Thomas couldn't believe he got another shot. He spent a good hour making himself presentable before he drove to go pick James up, arriving five minutes before he was supposed to. Thomas didn't go to the door, unsure of whether or not James' parents were aware that he was going on a date. He sent James a text and James came out a moment later, looking cuter than Thomas had ever seen him.

Thomas felt his breath catch in his throat. "James…you're-" 

"Lets just get this over with." James sighed, burying his face into the collar of his sweater. 

"I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for what happened. I promise I really didn't mean to" Thomas rambled as he started to drive to the restaurant they were going to. 

"You can try." James mumbled. 

"Try?" 

"To explain how sorry you are. I wanna hear it." James crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Thomas sternly. 

"I think it'll be a bit easier to show you." Thomas said with a tentative smile.

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever." 

* * *

"So…" Sam's voice was barely louder than a squeak. "Are your parents home?" He asked nervously. 

"Hm…I don't know." George shrugged from where he was sitting on his bed, pulling up videos of the scene onto a tv. "Is that a problem?" George asked with a small smirk. 

"N-no!" Sam stuttered out. "I was just curious…" He mumbled, biting his lip. 

"Right so," George said, hitting play on the video he pulled up. 

* * *

Thomas parked his car in the small parking lot for a park. James looked around with a confused expression. "Where are we?" He asked, getting out of the car. 

"We are at a park." Thomas responded simply, moving round to his trunk to get something. 

"I get that, but what are we doing here?" James sighed. 

Thomas pulled out a picnic basket and a blanket. "Well I thought we could eat and watch the sunset." He smiled nervously. 

James couldn't stop the smile on his face. "That's…really cheesy." He looked down, hoping that Thomas didn't see the stupid grin on his face. 

"Do you like it?" Thomas asked, nervously. "Cause if you don't we can do something else." He offered. 

"I love it." James grinned up at Thomas. "Thank you." 

* * *

"Okay, seems easy enough." George nodded, turning to Sam. "Are you ready?" 

"I-I guess…" Sam stuttered out. 

"How about we start with the lines and then we try to figure out the kiss?" George offered. 

"Yeah, I guess." Sam nodded. 

They practiced the scene multiple times till George was satisfied. He moved to sit facing Sam and they repeated the scene while looking at each other. George cleared his throat, as a bit of a warning, before he started leaning in until he was an inch away from Sam. "If you don't want to-" George's sentence was broken off by Sam leaning up and closing the distance between them. 

The kiss was hesitant and slow, but to both parties it was absolutely maginificent. Sam's head was swimming and he couldn't stop thinking. George felt like singing or screaming or both. Before too long they both pulled away for air, looking at each other starstruck and breathing heavily. 

Sam broke eye contact first. "That was nice." He nodded. 

"Yeah." George smiled at him. "It was."


	11. No One Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So couple of things, number one: this jumps around the timeline a bit, near the end it goes back to Thomas and James' date and stuff so yeah. Song is No One Else from Natasha and Pierre. Oh and I think this fic may only have a few more chapters in it. So yeah, that's a thing. Anyways leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it! Thanks!

Washington looked around the empty auditorium with the slightest hint of a sigh. He seemed vaguely nostalgic as he took his glasses off and looked around the stage. There had been days when he ruled the stage. When there wasn't a person around that hadn't heard the legend of the George Washington. But those days were long gone and as he looked around the kingdom he once ruled, he couldn't stop the smile on his face.

His life played out in front of him on a stage. Just as the lives of al his students were so dependent on the stage. George looked upwards to the lights.

"Mr. Washington?" Angelica asked, walking into the auditorium and turning on the lights with an amused smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course." George nodded. "Just…thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" Angelica asked, walking up to the stage.

"When I was your age." George said, sitting down on the edge of the stage.

"Ah yes, how were the stone ages?" Angelica teased.

"Watch it, I can still give you detention." Washington joked.

"But you won't." Angelica said, confidently.

"Yeah? What makes you say that?" Washington asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because then you'd have to control the others by yourself." Angelica pointed out.

"You're right." Washington sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without my right hand man or rather…woman." He smiled fondly at Angelica.

"To be fair I don't know what I'd do without you either, sir." Angelica smiled at him with admiration.

"So, considering you haven't asked me or Mr. Von Steuben to take you in, I take it coming out went well? Or you didn't try, which in this situation is fine and understandable." George nodded.

Angelica's smile faltered somewhat. "It went…about as well as I should've expected I suppose." She looked down. "Dad's not very happy about it and Mom doesn't really believe me, but I'll be okay." She said determinedly. "I mean, I've only got a couple months till I'm off to college. And me not having a degree is a billion times worse to them than me liking girls, so I don't have to worry about tuition!"

Washington nodded, a sigh escaping him. "I'm sorry it wasn't exactly what you wanted, Angelica."

Angelica shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "It's whatever. I'll be alright, Mr. Washington, I promise." She looked up at him.

"Alright." George nodded, sliding off of the stage. "If you ever need me, Miss Schuyler, my office is always open for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Washington." Angelica nodded.

 

* * *

Angelica walked around the stage, looking at the space they had for different choreographies and sets. She stopped, looking up at the auditorium door as someone entered. Just the person she wanted to see. Angelica hopped down from the stage and wordlessly made her way up the aisle to the other.

"Maria, I've had something that I've been wanting to tell you." Angelica said, stopping in front of her.

"Yeah?" Maria asked, raising an eyebrow. "What do you need?"

Angelica took a deep breath, before she closed the distance between them and kissed her. She cupped her face in her hands, running her thumbs over her cheeks. "Maria," She pulled away, breathless. "I love you." She rested her forehead against Maria's. "And I have since fucking middle school. It's okay if you don't feel the same way, but I need you to know." Angelica closed her eyes. "I know you feel something for me, I'm just asking for a chance."

"Angelica." Maria said softly. "I love you too." She touched Angelica's cheek gently and leaned in to kiss her. "You deserve so much better, but if you really want me-"

"I don't want anything else." Angelica breathed, kissing her again. "I've only wanted you since sixth grade."

Maria chuckled, the sound low. "You're a dork."

"I'm your dork." Angelica said, resting her forehead against Maria's. "For as long as you'll have me."

 

* * *

James and Thomas had sat out in the park, watching the sunset. They are and talked for hours and when the stars came out they laid back and looked up at the stars, James happily pointing out the constellations he could see.

"And there's Pegasus and that one's Cygnus…" James pointed the stars out, leaning slightly over Thomas.

Thomas smiled up at him, reaching up and taking the hand that James was using to point out the stars. James froze mid-sentence, looking over at Thomas. His face reddened slightly and he laid his head back, staying silent for the moment.

"I really am sorry about what happened." Thomas said, letting go of James' hand for a moment to push himself onto his side. He took James' hand again and kissed it. "You know I wasn't trying to hurt you. Angelica's just like a sister to me, and I want to help her in any way I can."

"It's okay." James said, looking away from Thomas. "I can't say that I wouldn't do the same if I had any friends that needed my help."

Thomas let out a sigh of relief, laying back on the ground. James scooted an inch closer to him, though it felt like miles. Thomas didn't seem to notice, engaged in some sort of silent conversation with the stars. James rolled onto his side, leaning over Thomas. Thomas looked surprised, which was actually sort of what James wanted. James' eyes flickered down to Thomas' lips. Thomas nodded his head slightly, closing his eyes and leaning up towards James. James took a deep breath and puckered his lips, closing the distance between them. It was awkward and clumsy on both of their behalfs, although Thomas didn't have an excuse. But in the end James was giddy and his first kiss was everything he had ever wanted.


	12. Finale/The Show Will Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna be honest, I feel like it's time for this fic to end. I've been losing inspiration for it for a while now and I'd rather it end naturally than try to force a few more chapters out of it. Regardless, I've loved writing for this fic and I hope everyone's enjoyed reading it. Thanks so much to everyone that read, gave kudos, and left comments, I appreciate it so much!

"So…" Alex approached John and Eliza nervously. "I'd like to take you up on your offers…you both are amazing and if I have the chance to date both of you, no matter how confused I may be right now, I really want to take it." 

Eliza and John both grinned, Eliza quickly pulling Alex into a hug. "Oh this will be so much fun!" She exclaimed. 

"Eliza," John pouted. "Share." He joined the hug so that it was the three of them, hugging and enjoying each other's company. 

* * *

Thomas couldn't stop smiling at James throughout the rehearsal. Every once and a while he would catch James' eye and he would wink and make faces until the other boy was red in the face and distracted from his scene. Angelica glared at Thomas during each of these instances, but Thomas brushed it off and so did she. They were both happy with their new partners and they were happy for each other. 

Still they had a show coming up and they couldn't just spend all of their rehearsals flustering their significant others. That had to wait till afterwards.

* * *

During a break, Sam ran over to George and looked at his friend happily. "Angelica said she thought we were doing well! Thank you so much for all your help." Sam grinned. "Admittedly I was kinda nervous when you first offered cause you're…ya know and I'm not." Sam rambled, making vague gestures and waving his hands. "I really thought you were trying to hit on me at first…" He trailed off, face reddening slightly. 

George raised an eyebrow. "Oh I was. I was hoping to help you, of course, but I'd be lying if I said that was my only motivation." 

"W-what?" Sam squeaked. "I…why?" 

"Why?" George repeated, confused. 

"W-why are you interested in me?" Sam asked, looking down. "This whole club seems to be filled with people more…interested in having a relationship?" 

"You're cute, sweet, innocent- and you know the saying- opposites attract and all that." George shrugged. 

"You can't be saying you aren't attractive!" Sam exclaimed, despite himself. "Have you even seen yourself? And, although I wouldn't really know because I don't have much experience, you are an amazing kisser! And as for kindness, you are extremely kind." Sam rambled, seemingly unable to stop himself. 

"Straight my ass." George mumbled. "Sammy please, you have to realize you feel something." He stepped closer, looking almost desperately at Sam. 

"I…no." Sam shook his head, looking away. "I can't." 

"You…can't?" George sounded confused. 

"I can't." Sam repeated, stepping away. "I'm sorry." 

* * *

The last show was coming to a close and Angelica was pleasantly surprised with how well they did. Although that was always how shows seemed to go. They seemed disasterous during rehearsals but at the end everything was perfect. It seemed like that was true with lots of things. Angelica smiled at Maria as she sang her solo. As it was her senior year, this was the last show she'd ever do with her, but she liked this one the best. Her parents were still coming to terms with her new relationship and with any luck, one day they'd be happy for her. 

* * *

"Samuel." Sam hadn't expected to hear that voice at any of their shows. He had hoped specifically not to hear that voice here. This was his safe place. This was his place not to be around him. 

"H-hi dad." Sam said nervously, turning to face the man. 

The stern man looked down at Sam without the slightest hint of any emotion. "I can't say I'm proud of the choices you're making…but if this is what makes you happy, then I will support you, no matter what." He said, with a nod. 

Sam smiled widely. "Thank you." He made a note to himself in the back of his mind to ask George to hang out some more. 

"Lets go home." His father nodded, turning to leave. 

* * *

Washington looked around the theater as the last few stragglers left the audience or backstage. The shows seemed to take less time every time he helped with one. The kids he know and had spent time knowing were growing up, some of them were graduating. But at the end of the night it was just that, an end to another night. There would be more shows with more kids. The show would go on.


End file.
